Plastic Rings
by Wxnderland
Summary: If perfection consisted of a solid form, Marshall was certain that Bonnibel P Bubble-gum would classify -AU Bubblee
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time**

 **Summary: If perfection consisted of a solid form, he was certain that Bonnibel P Bubble-gum would classify.**

 **This is pretty much a prologue or something—I'll have longer chapters up later.**

 **::::**

 _(While the city sleeps we rule the streets,_

 _Our fingers intertwined)_

The clouds are oddly thick and grey and Marshall is absolutely certain that they're threatening to dispense with rain water any moment now, the howling wind isn't doing anything to persuade him otherwise.

Begrudgingly, Marshall threads his fingers through his unruly raven hair and somewhere in the back of his mind he is reminded of how he should have probably (definitely) listened to his Mother and worn a coat.

He always knew that his stubbornness would somehow get him killed, especially now considering his body was being possessed by these accursed violent shivers.

Silently cursing at the substitute weatherman for appearing (because really, it wasn't like it was his fault that the regular really hot weather woman wasn't there and he was stuck watching some turd), his footsteps gradually picked up speed as it felt as though the walk home from school felt longer than usual.

Maybe it was his sudden desperation to reach the sanctuary of his house—there was no need to further mess up his hair.

Curse words that would make a sailor proud spewed out of his mouth as instantaneously a much harsher wind had decided to attack.

He grunted, attempting to salvage his face as much as he could by raising one of his arms up. The sudden offence of white sheets of paper being flown right into his face. The sudden abruptness left him taken back for a few seconds.

By now, Marshall had just about enough of this utter bullshit- his lip curled into a sneer as he turned around to face just what on earth had possibly—

Pink—she was pink

" _Bubble-gum" the first thought that came to his head were words that slipped out of his mouth almost on their own_

The sky roared, the clouds gave out and the rain came crashing down

 **::::**

 _(And as you melt,_

 _I lost myself in your kaleidoscope eyes)_


	2. Chapter 1

**:::::**

 _(I swear that I'll be fine,_

 _I'll be fine in the daylight.)_

For as long as he could remember, Marshall Lee has always resented Wednesday's.

He's exhausted and absolutely despises the wretched school system. With tired eyes and a dishevelled appearance Marshall raises his head from the desk and gazes ahead towards where his chemistry teacher was scribbling down formulas on the board.

He doesn't want to be here, and his hand manages to grip his pen tight out of frustration because he is just so agitated and sick of everything.

He's almost relieved when the bell rings, but the thought of having to go through the rest of the day quickly causes him to wanting to collapse.

The teen rips off his lab coat and with great gratitude yanks off his goggles in a haste. He throws his text books into his bag along with his worksheet and timetable, ignoring his failed test and shoves it into the very back of his backpack and mind before swinging the thing over his shoulder.

He navigates his way through the crowded hallway and manages to smirk towards a small group freshmen. His smirk widens, noticing their flustered reactions and instant fawning. He succeeds in make it towards a vending machine and digs into the pockets of his dark coloured jeans for some loose change.

The teen almost drops his money in surprise as two hands make their way to his shoulders but quickly regains his composure and turns around, raising an eyebrow towards the wrongdoer.

"Yo, dude you totally tensed up!" Finn grinned widely, easily stepping back and wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, Phoebe.

Marshall rolled his eyes "Yeah, It really is a mystery on why I would do such a thing when being randomly groped"

Phoebe snorted, grinning while Finn gawked before smacking his friend's arm "Did you just say 'groped'? Glob. You're making me sound like a fifty year old perverted man- ugh not cool"

Marshall smirked towards the blonde sophomore before grinning towards the shorter girl next to him "Flame Princess, hey"

Phoebe smiled "Hey Marshall. I'm guessing you're looking forward for winter break?"

The dark haired teen groaned "You have no idea. I can't wait for these two weeks of hell to end"

Finn snickered "It's a mystery that you've survived for this long, honestly. I thought you weren't going to make it with your hatred for this place"

Marshall shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly before turning around and facing the vending machine "I'm getting myself a drink. You guys want anything?"

Phoebe shook her head, declining while Finn grinned widely "Bottled water's good"

The dark haired teen rolled his eyes before fishing through his pockets for some loose change.

"Shit. You guys got fifteen cents on you?" he asked grimacing, turning his head towards the two

Finn was about to retort, attempting to scavenge change through his jeans pockets before the money was inserted by someone else.

"Don't buy things you can't afford Marshall" Marceline smirked, leaning against the machine and causing the other teen to groan, resisting the urge to roll his eyes a third time.

"Marcy!" Finn grinned immediately fist bumping the older teen "How've you been? I haven't seen you for like two weeks!"

Marceline shrugged, blowing a strand of hair out of her face "Oh, right." She pulled a face "My dad dragged me along with him to Europe for the week. He was off on a business trip and I went along for the ride, the old geezer basically begged me to go. Plus, he was going to France. It would've been a crime if I hadn't eaten French fries there. How could I refuse?" she grinned, throwing her arms behind her back

Phoebe raised both her eyebrows in disbelief "You were in Europe for a week?" she asked while Marceline nodded her head in confirmation.

"But that's just one week. Where were you the week before last week?"

Marceline blinked "I'm pretty sure I came in on Tuesday" she said offhandedly, pausing to inspect her nails in interest.

"So in other words. You skipped school?" Finn frowned

Marshall rolled his eyes "You only came cause' you knew it was 'Taco Tuesday' in the cafeteria" fourth time. Anymore eye rolling and he was almost certain he'd give himself a migraine

The dark haired teen grinned, throwing both her hands up in the air "guilty"

Phoebe threw her a look of disapproval before sighing "I've gotta go. I'm already late for the student council meeting."

Marshall whistled "Better hurry, free period ends in like less than fifteen minutes." He said while sparing a moment to glance towards the clock held up on the wall.

The ginger haired teen groaned "Yeah, I know." Looking apologetic, she then turned towards her boyfriend "I'll see you in English." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, waving towards the rest of the gang before rushing off.

Marshall chucked the bottled water towards the blonde and uncapped his own beverage. "Well. As nice as this little reunion was, it truly saddens me that I'm going to have to follow little ole' Ginny's footsteps and leave to get to my own locker."

Finn balked "Did you call Flame Princess 'Ginny'?" Marcy snickered

Marshal shrugged "She's ginger" he defended before he took a swig from his drink, then waved, signalling his leave. "Later, dorks"

He didn't wait for a reply.

 **:::::**

The dark haired teen grunted as he sat out of the fire exit door, his eyes half lidded as he pulled away a cigarette stick from between his lips. Amusing himself as he watched the smoke slowly become transparent.

He didn't really need to go to his locker

He balances the stick between his two fingers, tapping it lightly in order for the dust to fall off before bringing it back up towards his mouth again to repeat the process.

He shouldn't be doing this.

He was still on school property, if he got caught he wouldn't hear the end of it. This was so, so risky but _fuck_ he really needed this.

Everything was just so utterly exhausting at this point and it was becoming more and more pointless in his head. Just when was this all going to end exactly?

Throwing his head back he closed his eyes and exhaled, enjoying the effects the drug had on him

The bell would ring soon—he really didn't have time for this.

Marshall breathed in the destruction once more before putting the cancer stick out. He wasn't stupid enough to just drop it on the premises of a fucking high school. There was no doubt there'd be an entire school assembly on drugs the next day if he did.

Standing up, he sprayed some deodorant and chewed some gum to help mildly get rid of the smell before entering the building again. Making his way towards his locker, Marshall tiredly pulled out his text books before slamming the thing shut.

Walking past the science corridor he idly pulled out his cell phone, checking to see if any assignments were due in for the math class he was making his way to.

It was nice to know whether or not he'd have detention okay?

While walking he lightly bumped his shoulder against someone. Frowning, Marshall glanced up "Sorry"

He barely got a glance as the person smiled apologetically in response, making their own way into one of their classes.

Marshall bit the inside of his cheek, absentmindedly pocketing his phone as the bell rang in the background. Resuming his journey, he made his way towards his own class.

 _Pink_

 **:::::**

Marshall's not exactly thrilled to be heading towards math.

He's just so tired

He's got a trigonometry exam that he's far from excited about and quite frankly he's tempted to do a complete U-turn and leave the entire building altogether but he honestly can't afford to skip anymore days of school.

He had missed way too many school days last year, it was doing a number on his grades

With a final yawn, the unruly teen copes with ignoring his exhaustion and manages to stride in, forcing a grin towards Ash as he fist bumped the other teen.

He didn't necessarily dislike Ash. Hell, he considered him to be one of his closest friends but Gods, he had developed a crush on Marceline and couldn't not mention her in any conversation they had these days. Ash wouldn't stop bugging him to set them up. And quite frankly, there wasn't anything Marshall wanted to do more than to throw himself into the bottom of the fucking ocean right now.

"Morning, loser" Ash greeted, causing Marshall to throw him an annoyed look before slumping into his assigned seat beside him, It was a miracle the teacher even let the two sit together. He threw his backpack on top of their desk.

"Ass wipe" he nodded in acknowledgment, smirking causing Ash to snort and smack his arm.

He unzipped his bag, grabbing his text book and a pen before dropping his bag onto the floor with an audible 'thump' then kicking it under his desk dismissively.

Ash stretched besides him "Just two more weeks' dude" he groaned out causing Marshall to scowl

"Man, is it just me or is the semester taking longer than usual to end?" he asked

Ash shrugged his shoulders "Nah, the universe is just being an ass"

With another groan, using his arms the dark haired teen rested his head onto the desk.

"Wake me up when its lunch"

If Ash had heard he gave no indication as he spun his chair around to talk to the girls that sat on the desks behind theirs.

Marshall would've rolled his eyes if they were open.

 **:::::**

Marshall's eyes are heavy and restless as he's rocking his chair back and forth, in a pathetic attempt to drag himself out of slumber.

It seemed that he was always just so tired

Now, tapping his pencil on his desk, the dark haired teen stared down towards the math questions on his desk.

Honestly, who actually understood this stuff?

With half lidded eyes, Marshall turned his head towards his partner, Ash. He didn't even bat an eye when he saw that his question paper was blank.

Why did he even bother?

Rolling his eyes, Marshall went back to his own paper. Managing to scribble down a few answers before dropping his pencil with a loud yawn.

Maybe he'd try again tomorrow.

(Your words cut deeper than a knife,

Now I need someone to bring me back to life)

:::::

 **A/N: I know, I'm awful. It's literally almost been a year but I've had exams so I've just been a mess trying to pull my grades up. Also it's like almost three in the morning.**

 **Anyway, I had some motivation for updates so yeah lol.**

 **Next chapter may or may not be from Bubblegum's point of view, I like experimenting.**

 **ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING! R AND R!**


End file.
